


Soothe my Heart

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: This was a tumblr promt asking for "Farah taking care of hurt Saul" so without further ado here you go
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Soothe my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment/kudos if you'd like.  
> I posted this as a promt on my tumblr.  
> You can find me as I-rely-on-you on there if you wanna take a look at the other stuff I write/post
> 
> Happy reading!

It wasn’t often that Saul went out on a mission without Farah by his side and there were several good reasons for that. 

First off he had a tendency to get hurt whenever she wasn’t there to have his back. It happened a lot. And it was annoying and easily to be avoided. 

Secondly, in all the years they had worked together, fought together as a unit, they had rarely if ever been separated on any of the many assignments they’d been on together. It was always better to have your partner with you so they could make sure the other was alright. 

Third and the most important reason for Farah, she worried when he was gone. It didn’t matter if he went out with a whole platoon of royally trained soldiers or not. She worried regardless. 

Their bond was too strong and whenever she could feel even the slightest bit of anxiety or stress the headmistress had to get up from whatever task she’d been performing to walk off all that muscle tightness that wasn’t her own. 

It was distracting to say the least and had also disrupted her class on several occasions. 

Which brought us to Farah’s current predicament. 

The mind fairy could feel heat radiating off of her bond with Saul. And it wasn’t a good kind of heat. Not the kind she felt when they were stumbling to their rooms late at night after leaving Bens and having had one glass too many of his home made parsnip wine. 

It was piercing hot pain like an iron pulled from the flames, still glowing red from the fire. It was torching her nerve endings where she could feel herself being attached to Sauls mind. 

It was excruciating and painful. And she could only imagine the pain he must be in, if this was how she felt still being many kilometres away from him. 

The white hot pokers continued to stab her in the side with each minute passing. And the pain was worsening steadily which could only mean one thing. He was on his way back. 

It gave her solace to know he’d be by her side again soon. 

Finishing up classes early for the day Farah dismissed her pupils and went to search for Ben. She found him in his usual place, the greenhouse, tending to his flowers. 

The way she came strutting into the room had the earth fairy on high alert in an instant. 

Turning towards her Ben started “What’s going on?” brows knit together in concern. 

Coming to a stop before the man Farah said “Saul is on his way back and he will be in need of medical attention.” 

Having known of their bond for many years now, it didn’t even surprise the botanist anymore that the mind fairy could predict or rather know this before anyone had even called ahead to inform them. 

Nodding Ben walked over to his well stocked medical cabinet and started preparing the small infirmary for the arrival of their patient. 

“Is it a stabbing pain or rather an infectious pain? Is he still lucid?” her friend inquired. 

Concentrating on the ever growing pain Farah focused on her bond with Saul trying to determine just how severely he had been hurt. 

Scrunching up her face in concentration the headmistress replied “It’s definitely a localised pain radiating up from his flank. I can’t feel the onset of an infection yet so I don’t think it was an attack from a Burned One. I would be able to feel the difference.” She paused for a moment. “It could be a stab wound?” she wondered out loud. 

Nodding again without taking his eyes off his task. “How close is he?” Ben questioned over his shoulder. 

The bond Farah and her specialist shared didn’t exactly come with a GPS, but it was as close as it could get in her opinion, enabling the woman to vaguely feel the distance their bond had to travel. 

“They shouldn’t be long now. I will wait for them at the gate. Maybe get Sky to help me get him here.” The fairy mused. The greenhouse was located to the far left side of the old school building. There was a pathway leading up to the entrance of Bens workplace but it wasn’t wide enough to navigate a car through. She’d have to bring him here on foot. With the help of her magic if need be. Begging to all the gods that were listening it wouldn’t come to that. 

Farah shook her head to clear her mind of that thought and started walking out of the building back towards the main hall in the hopes of finding Sky. The boy needed to know. 

Making her way through the winding corridors she tried to press down on the distress she was still getting from Saul and tried to concentrate on Sky’s energy. He was surrounded by friends that much she knew. 

Not being able to stench the feeling of her specialists pain though, she opted for asking other students if they had seen the blonde soldier. She would not be able to find him with this much pressure pushing down on her feelings. 

At last one of the first graders directed her to one of the reading nooks where she found Sky chatting and laughing with his friends Sam, Terra, Bloom and Musa. 

Coming to a sharp halt in front of the group her face must’ve looked anxious in some way because the group stood up as soon as they saw her rounding the corner. All of them having apprehensive looks on their faces. 

“Headmistress Dowling is everything okay?” Bloom asked immediately. Concern for the older woman clear in her voice. 

Nodding Farah tried to smile reassuringly, “Yes Bloom, thank you. But I need to talk to Sky for a second. Alone.” she added. 

Knowing it wasn’t a request the group dispersed quickly while still throwing worried glances at the headmistress and their friend as they went. 

Sky’s face didn’t betray his emotions she could feel bubbling to the surface and she was very impressed by that. 

Getting a little closer as to not alert any bypassing students Farah spoke lowly. “I need you to come with me. There has been an incident.” 

Being the ever perceptive young man he was Sky picked up on her meaning almost immediately. “Is he alright?” he rushed out in a hushed tone. 

Bowing her head Farah knew she couldn’t lie to him. Not about this. “He is severely injured. I don’t know more than that other than he’s in pain and on his way back.” Sky’s eyes widened a fraction his mouth falling open but unable to form the words she felt circling his mind. 

“I will need your help to move him from the car to the infirmary.” The specialist in training nodded his head before she even had time to finish the sentence. 

“We will meet the Queens cars by the gate but we will need to get him from there to the greenhouse and I don’t know if I can hold off on his pain and carry him all the way both at once.” she pressed on. 

Sharing a nod with the boy they made to move towards the main hall again weaving their way through masses of students mingling on this early evening. 

Reaching for the big door to the front of the school Farah let him pass through first before following him and closing the door quickly behind her. 

She could already make out headlights coming up the path to the gate and they both began walking in the direction the cars where coming from. 

On instinct the mind fairy braced herself for the onslaught of emotions that were coming their way. 

The black jeep came to a halt in front of them and a Solarian guard opened the door to greet them. 

“What happened?” the headmistress inquired without wasting a second on pleasantries. 

The man didn’t waste any time either before opening the back door of the car. 

With the last barrier between them gone the pain wafting off of the man lying in the back was like a punch to the stomach. She would’ve probably lost her footing if the need to get to him hadn’t propelled her forward in the first place. 

She couldn’t even make out the words of the guard explaining the hows and the whys over the pounding in her ears anymore and in this moment she didn’t even care. 

Taking the last steps she pushed past the guard and looked inside the cabin, bending over the crumpled form of her partner immediately. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks Farah.” Saul tried to placate her while trying to slide out of the car. 

Reaching out for him promptly the woman grasped him by the shoulders and pulled him towards her hauling him out of the enclosed space. 

Stumbling as soon as his feet hit the gravel, Farah tried to steady him. Sky coming around from behind slipped underneath his other shoulder and took the brunt of his weight from her. 

Looking him up and down while already steering them in the direction of the greenhouse she noted that he had already been patched up to a degree. There were bandages peaking out from his ripped shirt and he was limping quite severely too. 

She could also feel his mind being a little foggy around the edges making her think he might’ve been drugged. Pain medication of some sort probably. 

Struggling to keep the heavy man upright and moving, the two Alfeans staggered under his weight. 

Covering the distance from the gate to the double doors of the greenhouse quickly while half dragging half carrying the injured man, Farah used her mind to give a powerful push to the door making it swing open for them. 

Ben was already pacing up and down the space between the door and the infirmary when they stumbled into the room. He stepped up to them, taking Farah’s place at Saul’s side and helped them settle his injured friend onto the flat white surface of the stretcher in the corner of the room. She helped the men heave Silva’s legs onto the recliner as well before taking up her spot at the head of his prone form. 

Just now noticing his pale complexion, the fairy sucked in a breath, before putting her hands on either side of his face tentatively. 

Ben had already gotten to work cutting open his ruined shirt and peeling away the soiled bandages. It had indeed been a stab wound that she had felt. 

Taking her eyes off of his wounded side again she looked into the face of the man before her with a solemn expression. He closed his own eyes for a second, leaning more fully into her touch, sweat glistening on his forehead. 

Asking quietly what had happened, Farah waited with baited breath for him to open his eyes again and explain. After a while of just hearing him taking in shallow breaths and the soft sounds of Ben cleaning his wound he looked up at her again and swallowed thickly. “It was stupid really. It was standard procedure.” Ben snorted at this in disbelief. The absurdity of the situation making Saul grimace at how ridiculous it sounded to his own ears. 

Farah nodded at him to continue. “It was basically just Luna trying to show off her power in the kingdom again. But it escalated into a small revolt in the blink of an eye. And I got stabbed by one of the insurgence party.” At this Farah’s eyes lit up with her powers and also barely contained anger. 

Feeling this Saul grabbed one of the hands still holding his face and turned his head so he could place a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. 

“He was barely Sky’s age. He was so afraid the guards were gonna kill him for just standing where he stood and he reacted on instinct taking me for one of Luna’s men.” he continued. Breathing deeply. “It was an accident.” he added. It was so like him to try to shield his own attacker from 

Farah’s wrath. He had always had a heart too big for his own good. 

“An accident that left you almost dying in an unmarked car on your way back here.” pitched in Ben while applying a local anaesthesia before getting ready to sow him back together. 

Stepping up to Farah, Sky asked “Should I tell the guards to leave?” with a not small amount of distaste in his voice. 

Having almost forgotten the boy was there the headmistress turned to her young pupil to address him directly. “They have already left Sky. But I would like for you to retire for the night now. Headmaster Silva is in the best of hands and we will inform you of any changes. I promise.” she vowed honestly. 

Seeing as this was another situation where he needed to prove his level headedness Sky hesitated a moment before looking down at his father figure and getting a small reassuring smile in return from the man. “Okay.” he breathed out and looked up at his headmistress again. “Okay.” And with that he walked over to the double doors to the infirmary, looked back one last time and left. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Saul sagged in on himself a little. The front he had tried to keep up for the sake of not worrying the boy having drained the last of his energy it seemed. “How bad is it really Ben?” He asked breathlessly wincing a little. 

Not looking up from his work the earth fairy started to tie off the last of the stitches on the wound before saying “It is rather deep but it seems to have missed any of your organs. It is mostly just tissue damage. It will heal but it will keep you immobile for a little while. I’ll have to keep you on bed rest for a few days but you should be fine in the long run.” 

Breathing out a sigh of relief of herself Farah closed her eyes and lowered her head to her partners forehead. She started to slowly caress his temples in a soothing motion making the man relax slightly. 

Reaching deep inside his mind she started to look for his pain receptors. They were alight with stimuli at this point and she had a little trouble grasping at all of them all at once. But once she had gathered the strongest points of pain she started to pull them from him and into herself. Her own head began to hurt from the pressure she created. 

Sighing Saul started to shake his head. “Stop it Farah. It’s too much.” But his almost begging went ignored by the fairy. She kept on soaking up his anxiety and hurt like a sponge. 

Knowing what was coming Ben got up from putting the last of the bandages on the wound and brought over a nearby chair for Farah to sit down on. Not needing an invitation she let herself fall into the cushioned stool and kept on stroking Sauls face. 

The sensation of taking on someone’s pain had always been a difficult one. But taking on your partners pain was a whole different world of anguish. Their bond was so powerful that it left her panting with the sensation of tiny needles prodding her brain and then experiencing the wound for herself in every way but the physical. The only thing lacking in this exchange though was the blood. 

Panting out one final puff of air the mind fairy leaned back in her chair suddenly and tried to calm her breathing. Putting her head in her hands for a moment to collect herself she suddenly felt the specialists hand in her hair. Carding his fingers through her wavy locks still held up by a few pins he proceeded to caress the side of her face with his thumb. 

“You didn’t have to do that Farah. Not all of it. Never all of it.” he breathed. But hearing the relief in his voice let her know she had made the right choice. 

Looking up from her hands again she found his gaze already resting on her. A relieved little smile playing around his lips. But she could also see pain there from causing her so much grief. 

Tutting she got to her feet again already shaking her head. She took the half step separating them on unsteady feet until she was standing close to his side again. 

Letting her fingers slowly move across his cheeks she bent down to lay a gentle kiss on his sweaty brow before putting her forehead to his again. Blowing out a shaky breath, letting it waft over his face she shook her head whilst never losing contact to his skin. “Of course I did. You know I always will.” 

Nodding a small nod of his own the man admitted defeat albeit unhappily, fully knowing he’d do the same thing in a heartbeat had their roles been reversed. 

Feeling a lot stronger now with the pain not lingering in every pore of his being Saul grasped Farah’s face in both his hands and nuzzled her forehead for a moment before trying to get up from his reclined position. 

Feeling and seeing the movement both the headmistress and the earth fairy at his side went to help him sit up. 

Letting out a small grunt as the motion pulled at his fresh stitches Silva let his feet fall to the ground and tested his bearings. Farah having moved to support his side inched closer to him to be able to assist if need be. 

Standing up as straight as he could manage the specialist looked down at his side and put a hand to the bandage for a second before his eyes landed on Ben still standing close by in case he was needed. 

Putting a reassuring hand on the other mans shoulder Saul said “Thank you old friend. I’m as good as new.” and gave him a small grin. Scoffing at that Ben responded quickly by saying “Hardly but I know you are in good hands.” Moving his eyes to his other friend standing to support Silva, Ben looked at Farah now. “You okay to get him to his quarters on your own?” he continued. 

Nodding the mind fairy slipped beneath her injured specialists shoulder and started to move him in the direction of the door. Throwing a small goodnight over his shoulder Saul grasped at Farah’s arm to keep from staggering. 

Opening the door for them with her powers she put her hand not lying on Sauls uninjured side on his stomach to keep him balanced. They hobbled slowly in the direction of his sleeping quarters. The quiet of night being their only companion. They didn’t feel the need to talk on their way up the long winding passageways and staircases of the old school. They were very content to just be in each other’s company without talking, seeing as they knew what the other must be thinking anyways. 

Upon reaching the door to his quarters Saul put out a hand and pushed it open, letting them into the room. Farah let the door shut behind them with a small click as the lock latched into place. 

She steered them in the direction of his bed and proceeded to set him down gently on the neatly folded sheets. Looking him up and down carefully the fairy wondered “Do you want to take a shower or just sleep for now?” she reached to help him get out of his ripped shirt before even having asked the question. 

“I don’t think I could manage a shower if I tried to be honest.” he laughed softly. She knew he meant it as a joke but could also hear an underlying truth and honesty laced with his words which told her just how bone tired he must be. 

Nodding once the headmistress got to work undressing him and decided it would suffice to leave him in just his boxers before pulling back his sheets and helping him get settled beneath the covers. 

Sighing Saul stretched out his long limbs and looked up at the woman. Holding out his hand for her to take, she came closer to his side immediately. “Will you be staying?” he asked with more than a little pleading in his eyes. 

The fairy conceded without hesitation. Nodding, she straightened up again before kicking off her heels and crawling onto the covers to sit next to him stretching out her legs in front of her fully. 

Saul took this as permission to get closer. The headmaster rolled onto his stomach at an angle as to not put pressure on his sore side and laid his head in her lap. 

Throwing his arm across her legs he grabbed on to her tightly before slumping down into her body in a boneless heap and let out a content sigh. 

Still reeling in his pain through her mind the fairy also let out a small sigh in relief at being able to sit like this. Starting to relax herself she put her hands on his head and started to massage his scalp in a soothing motion. Moaning a little in bliss, Saul let out a big puff of air from his lungs. Grasping onto her legs tighter he caressed her thigh where his hand had found a spot to call home. 

They continued to lie like this in companionable silence just feeling the other all around them. 

It was Saul who broke the silence first. “I am sorry I caused you to worry.” he mumbled it into her thigh so softly she had to strain her ears a little to hear his words. 

Letting out a sad sigh she let her hand wipe across his brow to soothe his worry lines she could see forming there. 

“I felt your pain since the moment it happened Saul.” she gave back quietly. 

Letting out another groan but this time in discomfort the man turned his face further into her legs. The air coming out of his mouth warming her thigh letting a tingle of heat seep into her bones. „I’m sorry.“ he pressed the words into her skin more than actually saying them. 

Humming softly Farah continued to card her hands through his hair more firmly now. She knew he would never cause her pain willingly if he could help it. It was hard for him to hold back his feelings sometimes causing their bond to simmer with activity. But she wouldn’t have it any other way if it meant she knew he was still alive. 

Wiping a few wisps of hair that had fallen into his face away, Farah hummed again. “Don’t be.” Patting his cheek softly she went on “I like knowing you’re still alive out there.” Smiling at feeling his lips forming a smile of his own on her skin she thought of something else. 

“We need to stop doing this.” she muttered sadly. 

Not knowing what she meant by that he let her gather her thoughts quietly. He could feel she needed to say something and he would give her all the time in the world to find the right words for it. 

After a short pause she continued on tangling her hands through his short hair. 

“We can’t go out on assignments on our own anymore. I don’t care what Luna has to say about it and how much she despises seeing my face.” Letting a breath leave her lips in an exasperated manner she pushed on. “If she needs either one of us for something again we go together.” The finality in her statement made him giggle a little. 

Tugging on his ear softly the headmistress scolded the man in her lap “Oh don’t you laugh at me now Saul. It’s not funny.” Belying her own words she puffed out a small laugh herself. 

“Hey, injured man here. Stop tugging on my ear woman!” he feigned being hurt gaining him another soft tug shortly after. 

After giggling softly to themselves for a minute the room grew quiet again. 

“I can’t bear it Saul.” With this Farah grew solemn. But she pushed on to get her point across. “I can’t walk these halls and teach these young minds what it means to control their powers when I can feel a knife being pushed through your flesh as if it were my own.” It saddened her to know he felt bad about it even though he had no way of preventing it from happening. He couldn’t shield his feelings from her like she could from him. He wasn’t trained like she was. 

Knowing she wouldn’t want to hear another apology he opted for rubbing circles into her thigh again. It seemed to have the desired effect as she sighed a little in response to his ministrations. 

“You should get some sleep.” She mumbled softly. 

Nodding he responded “So should you.” Before letting out a yawn, almost biting into her leg with the force of it. 

Smiling she caressed his head a little more softly now. “I will. Now close your eyes.” 

He did as he was told and it didn’t take him long to fall over the edge of unconsciousness. Snoring softly. 

~~~

He woke up some time later to the feeling of slight shifting beneath him. 

Farah had gotten up during the night to take off her dress as he could see it hanging from a chair in the corner of the room. She was now clad in an old black t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs of his. 

How she had managed to do that without waking him he didn’t know. 

She was lying on her back, her arms wrapped around him. He had his head pillowed beneath her breasts resting on her stomach as it moved up and down with each breath she took. One of her knees slung over his ribs where he lay nestled between her legs, bracketed by her thighs. He didn’t know where he began and she ended anymore. But he didn’t care. It was the most comfortable and safe he had felt in years lying with her like this. 

Snuggling down again he pressed his face to her belly softly. Her shirt had ridden up during the night granting him access to the soft skin of her stomach. He laid a kiss on the spot where his lips met her skin making her shiver subconsciously in her sleep. 

Still asleep as if wanting to make sure he was still alright, Farah wound her arms around his head and let her hands sink into his hair at the base of his neck. Sighing softly she settled down, her breathing evening out again. 

They were going to be alright.  
They were home.  
Together. 

fin 

Thank you for reading! Please drop by to tell me what you think!


End file.
